


Biting Down

by TerrifiedAristocrat



Category: AFK Arena (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Intrusive Thoughts, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerrifiedAristocrat/pseuds/TerrifiedAristocrat
Summary: Baden thinks too loudly. Thane remedies that.





	Biting Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for the lovely incorrectafkarenaquotes0 over on Tumblr- go check 'em out! Good quality content, lots of Thaden.

> The electronics of your heart  
> See how fast they fall apart  
> It feels better biting down
> 
> -Lorde, Biting Down

With the same delicate skill it took to carve a sword in between an enemy’s ribs, Baden curled his fingers along Thane’s face while he slept. The action required a great amount of control- Baden’s hands were remade for killing. He didn’t even have a left hand anymore- then again, neither did Thane, so they matched. Baden discovered he could create little creatures out of shadow that could help with things like getting dressed, cooking. If he was going to touch Thane though, Baden preferred to do it with his own hand.

With help, Baden had removed the metal gauntlet covering his hands. He soaked up Thane’s warmth through cool and calloused fingers and wanted so desperately to kiss him again

_(abomination abomination you’re an abomination keep that mask on it’s a muzzle)_

“You’re thinking too hard,” Thane mumbled sleepily, snapping Baden out of his thoughts. Baden startled a little and Thane slowly sat up net to him in bed, blinking slowly.

“What makes you say that?” Baden asked slowly.

“Your loud thoughts woke me up,” Thane explained by complaining in that dry tone of his that indicated he was trying very hard not to smile. Baden’s eyes softened.

“Sorry about that,” he said, reaching over and running a thumb across Thane’s cheekbones and relishing in how Thane immediately leaned his face into Baden’s hand. Baden could practically taste Thane’s pulse quickening at the simple little action and felt like his chest was too small for the emotions roiling inside.

“If I wake up to this for every morning until I die, I’ll forgive you,” Thane informed Baden, his eyes closed and his cheek still resting in Baden’s palm. All Baden had to do was flex his fingers and drive out Thane’s eye-

Baden pulled his hand away quickly and Thane made a noise of disappointment, cracking open an eye. There must have been something on Baden’s face because he opened both eyes and leaned in, concern on his face.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Baden muttered, staring down at his hand and flexing it. “What if I’m not in control of myself still?”

“I trust you,” Thane responded simply.

“You shouldn’t. What if I’m not the same?” Baden demanded.

“I know you’re not the same,” Thane informed Baden, as if he was discussing the weather or training of new recruits. “You and I have both changed since we last saw each other. Death does that. Baden- ah. It’s not a bad thing,”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Baden turned away. Thane frowned and reached forward, curling his hands under Baden’s jaw and forcing Baden to look at him. The forceful action made Baden’s eyes widen in surprise and his own dull heart stutter to a standstill.

“You won’t hurt me,” Thane told Baden seriously. “If your body hurts me, then it’s not you controlling it. I understand that risk and accept it,” Before Baden could argue, Thane began exploring his metal mask, his eyes not leaving Baden’s but his fingers dexterously exploring the underside of Baden’s jaw until he found a clasp and his face brightened. Thane pushed it and Baden’s mask released with a soft click, falling to his lap. “There we go. Now I can kiss you again,”

“Ah-” Baden opened his mouth to say something but fell silent as he took in the prickling sensation of airflow on his cheeks and mouth. He licked his lips and Thane leaned in, practically in Baden’s lap, to kiss him. Baden’s hand made its way to Thane’s waist, pulling him into Baden’s lap properly before kissing his love back cautiously.

Their first kiss when Baden was alive was something shy and bumbling. Baden felt that shyness again now, along with amazement at how his lips tingled and how deliciously warm Thane was. It was as if Baden had a sun in his lap, a sun that tasted like concentrated love and devotion. This love was different from Estrilda’s love- it had an undercurrent of teeth and heat, like chiles in chocolate. Baden craved it.

Thane broke the kiss and gasped for air- that’s right, he had to breathe still- and Baden pressed soft kisses along Thane’s jawline, brushing teeth against the sensitive skin between Thane’s jaw and throat and thoroughly enjoying the soft shudder that crawled across Thane’s skin in response. Baden liked the way Thane desperately gulped air, the way his pulse was now a staccato throb under Baden’s tongue. Baden pulled away with a self-satisfied smile at redness mantling Thane’s cheeks and the way his pupils were now wide and black.

They kissed again with the hunger of their teenage years- Thane wasted no time in probing Baden’s lower lip with his tongue, and Baden parted his lips obligingly. This kiss had more hunger to it, more heat than earlier. Thane’s hand found its way into Baden’s hair and wound his bleached locks between disastrously talented fingers, tugging in a way that intensified the burn in Baden’s gut. Baden groaned lowly, nipping at Thane’s lower lip in revenge and feeling Thane smile against his mouth. Baden had to smile back and soon the both of them were laughing at the absurdity of their position.

“I’d forgotten about the hair-pulling thing,” Baden commented softly as they rested their foreheads against each other.

“I didn’t,” Thane remarked. Baden snorted and kissed Thane again, soft and chaste. Thane kissed back with equal softness, raising an eyebrow.

“Estrilda is coming,” Baden explained softly, picking up the salty-sweet-electric scent of her excitement and love approaching their chambers. “Do you want to be in my lap when she comes in?”

“That’s a difficult question,” Thane complained. “Can we tell her we’re busy?”

“Will she listen?” Baden replied. Thane huffed and rolled off of Baden’s lap with the kind of dexterity that made Baden’s mouth go dry- he had a few rather sudden ideas of things he and Thane could do after Estrilda left.

Perhaps another time.

As Baden predicted, Estrilda burst down the door and bolted in to hug Baden with the same enthusiasm she did when she was five, although she was much larger now and her hugs were almost bruising in their quality.

“Good morning!” she chirped, ignoring the flat (but secretly amused) look Thane was giving her. “Hope I didn’t interrupt anything-”

“You did,” Thane assured her.

“-but I made Papa’s favorite waffles and they taste terrible cold,” Estrilda barreled on, ignoring Thane.

“Well then, I suppose we can’t waste your hard work,” Baden rumbled, resting his chin on top of Estrilda’s head, fondness overwhelming the dark thoughts congealing at the back of his head.

It was good to be home. 


End file.
